Haven
by misaditas
Summary: 9th Doctor. The TARDIS malfunctions, landing the Doctor and Rose on a forbiddinglooking planet. What is Haven's secret? Even the Doctor isn't prepared for the answer to that...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Haven  
**Author:** Helen (11nine73)  
**Rating:** T (Suitable for teens, 13 years and older), for later chapters.  
**Distribution:** Archived at my site. Anyone else, please ask.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: 9th Doctor. The TARDIS malfunctions, landing the Doctor and Rose on a forbidding-looking planet What is Haven's secret? Even the Doctor isn't prepared for the answer to that...  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Disclaimer: **Doctor Whoand Rose belong tothe BBC. The OC is mine.  
**Feedback:**

* * *

The TARDIS groaned and shuddered. Inside the Doctor threw another switch. 

"Not that way!" He yelled at the troublesome machine. "This way! Rose! Hold that one down."

Rose followed his finger to the control. "How?" She asked. "My arms don't stretch, you know."

"Damn!" The Doctor released the level he was hanging onto and hit the button.

"Not going well, I take it?" Rose griped breathlessly.

"The TARDIS…" the Doctor panted. "Has always been… fickle."

"There's fickle and there's downright awkward."

The Doctor laughed. He didn't seem to care that his beloved time machine was fractious in the extreme. It was just another adventure as far as he was concerned.

"Here we go," he said triumphantly. His forecast was correct as the TARDIS shuddered again and came to an abrupt halt, throwing them to the floor.

"Oh yes, so we did," Rose muttered. She sat up, ignoring the hysterical laughter of her companion. "Where are we?"

"Absolutely no idea."

"O-kay," she said slowly. "How about when?"

"No idea."

"Marvellous. Never passed your TARDIS driving test did you?"

"Didn't have 'em."

"Should have done."

There was a pause.

"You might have a point there."


	2. The Castle on the Cliff

Rose opened the door gingerly, half-afraid of what she might find.

'_Well it's not Earth_,' she thought to herself as she took in the twin suns in a violet sky. The TARDIS had placed itself (she would in no way attribute that landing to the Doctor) on a cliff. Rose could see the rocky edge, hear the crash of water some dreadful distance beyond the drop.

The suns were setting, turning the sky a deeper purple. It was kind of pretty, Rose decided. It was a little bleak though. She turned round and her mouth dropped open. Further back and sprawling magnificently, was a huge castle-like fortress.

"Whoa," Rose said.

"What?" The Doctor asked. He had emerged from the TARDIS and was currently standing scarily close to the cliff edge.

Rose watched him for a moment with a sort of horrified fascination. She shuddered as her mind gave her a vivid visual of his body on the rocks. "Come away from there," she gasped.

"Huh?" He replied, but he wandered over to her, making her queasy with relief.

"Look," she said and pointed towards the fortress.

"Modest," he said dryly.

"It looks like something out of the Dark Ages," Rose said in an awed voice. "Do you think they have knights?"

"Sure," the Doctor said as he started towards the building. "The suns are setting now…"

Rose stared at his back and for the briefest moment wished she'd shoved him off the cliff.

* * *

The outer wall of the fortress towered above them. It was built from some sort of black stone that was smooth and slightly polished. The only opening Rose could see was the huge door that was made from a dark wood and studded with vicious black metal spikes.

"I don't think the natives are friendly," she told the Doctor.

"Ah you never know. Maybe they're protecting themselves from really big monsters."

"Is that meant to be reassuring?"

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"Not really, cos if you're right then we're in danger from those really big monsters."

"Oh. Yeah. Didn't think of it like that."

"No, you never do." Rose sighed at looked at the solid door. "So what now?"

The Doctor shrugged, grinned at her and then stepped forward and knocked.

"You _knocked_."

"Of course I did. There isn't a doorbell."

"You're such an idiot…" Rose trailed off as a long clack sounded from the other side of the door.

The huge doors swung back, revealing a large squadron of heavily armed guards. They were dressed in black armoured uniforms and helmets that put Rose in mind of stormtroopers. She bit her lip against the hysterical laugh that threatened to escape. It didn't seem like a good time to laugh.

The guards surrounded them silently.

"Erm, we come in peace," the Doctor announced hopefully. "It would be nice if we stayed in one… piece."

Rose groaned and kicked him on the shin.

"Silence!" Bellowed one of the guards. It bore an insignia that the others didn't and Rose reckoned that this one was in charge. "You will come with us. Now!"

The Doctor took Rose's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "I'm sure we'll be fine," he muttered to her.

She took one glance at the evil-looking guns trained on them and didn't say anything.


	3. One Mystery Solved

The Doctor and Rose were ushered through several dimly lit corridors. Despite the fact they were in trouble and probably in danger, Rose couldn't help but look about. The fortress was absolutely massive. The corridors were wide and airy, whereas Rose had imagined them cramped and damp.

Suddenly they found themselves in a courtyard. There were several… _beings_ milling around. Many looked up at their arrival and some that scattered. None said anything, slowly moving away until a large gap yawned between the Doctor, Rose and themselves. After a second, Rose realised something.

"They're afraid of us," she whispered to the Doctor. "I thought it was the guards, but it's _us_. Why would they be afraid of us?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He was busy watching the others, muttering under his breath. He looked at the head guard. "Why are these people here? What are you doing with them?"

"You will ask no questions. You do not have clearance." The guard waved them away. "Take them to a holding cell. Discover their identities."

"Wait!" The Doctor called out, but it was too late and he and Rose were lead from the courtyard. "I don't understand," he confessed to Rose as they were pushed down yet more corridors. "All those beings. I don't understand what they're doing here. Some of them shouldn't even exist."

"What do you mean?"

They were pushed into a room that had two cot beds against the walls and a single high window. The door shut behind them with a loud and very finally sounding clack. Rose sighed and turned to the Doctor. He stood still, his eyes distant. She knew that look; hated it. She waited. After a moment, the Doctor shook himself back to the present.

"I mean, that some of them were meant to have been wiped out," he said quietly.

"Well obviously some of them survived."

"But they shouldn't have done, Rose. You don't understand."

"No and I never will if you don't tell me!" Rose exclaimed in some annoyance.

"Maybe I don't want to!" The Doctor yelled at her, then grimaced at her hurt expression. "I didn't mean it like that," he said softly. "Rose…" He touched her cheek. "If I explained it, you'd never sleep again."

"Is that why you don't?" She queried gently.

"Did you _have_ to be so observant?" Heasked with a rueful smile. "Something like that, yes. But going back a little ways… the reason they shouldn't be here is because they were wiped out. Which means someone went back and got them."

"Went back?" She echoed. "You mean in time? I thought it was just… you."

"So did I. Apparently I was wrong."

Their discussion was interrupted as the door opened. The head guard stood there, only this time he had removed the helmet. He stared at the Doctor and then Rose, his dark eyes unforgiving. He stepped into the cell, closing the door behind him.

"I need to know who you are, how you got here and what youwere planning ondoing," he said.

"I'm the Doctor," he said attempting to shake the guard's hand. "As to how we got here; we came in a time machine, by mistake."

"Time machine?" The guard asked. Rose expected him to be dismissive, but instead he seemed interested.

"Yes, the TARDIS… it's…"

"TARDIS?" The guard stood straighter, more alert. "I think you'd better come with me. The Mistress would be most interested in speaking with you."

"Mistress?"

"Yes, the Mistress of Haven."

"And Haven is where we are?"

"It is," the guard admitted leading them through the door. The two guards who had been stood on either side of the doorway fell in automatically.

"Well that's one mystery solved," the Doctor said to Rose.


	4. The Mistress of Haven

The head guard led them up several flights of steps to a large room. It was round with several windows in the walls. Rose couldn't see any glass but the room was still warm. Bright tapestries eased the harshness of the plain walls. At the other side of the room from the doorway were several steps to a raised area. On this a small group of humanoid beings were holding a discussion that was obviously volatile.

The guard lifted his hand. "Wait here," he told the Doctor and Rose, before heading to the dais. He climbed the steps and spoke earnestly to a figure that was swathed in black veils. It seemed to look towards them and nodded.

The head guard turned. "Announce yourselves to the Mistress of Haven," he ordered.

"Hello!" The Doctor said brightly. "This is Rose. We just… passing through. Here by accident really. Oh I'm the Doctor, by the way."

There was a gasp of disbelief. The figure span round to the others on the dais. "Out! Now!" It ordered in a distinctly feminine voice. "Check the perimeter and get those blasted scanners back online."

"Mistress?" The head guard queried.

"Where's the machine?"

"I believe it's been traced to the cliff edge, Mistress."

"Well get it in. Oh and be careful with it."

Rose felt the slightest panic when she realised they knew where the TARDIS was, although she supposed if they needed to escape it would be better if it were inside the fortress' walls than with out. She glanced at the Doctor, who was watching the flurry of activity with bemused interest.

"We don't mean any harm," he announced.

The figure turned and regarded him for a moment. "Mean, no," she said dryly. Slim hands pushed back the veil, revealing a woman Rose put at about thirty. She had dark blue eyes and jet-black hair. Her gaze was completely on the Doctor. "Hello Theta," she said softly.

The Doctor's face went slack in utter disbelief. "_Lyselle_?"

The woman laughed and gathered her black skirts before bouncing down the stone steps. "You certainly took your sweet time," she said, as she walked towards him. She smiled brightly, but then a single tear ran down her face. "I'd almost given up all hope."

"I… gods, Lyselle." The Doctor seemed to struggle to think properly. "I thought everyone was dead."

Lyselle nodded and sighed heavily. "Well that's probably because this is it. A renegade and a mongrel. Oh the irony." She reached out and touched his face. "And so we survive Theta. You and I."

"Apparently so," the Doctor said, his voice low. He looked at her. "Your father didn't."

Her expression hardened slightly. "And?"

"I thought you might care."

"It doesn't matter, it hasn't mattered for the longest time. I was an accident Theta. You know it, I know it. I come from two worlds but belong to neither. I can't mourn the loss of something I never had and I won't pretend to either."

"Alright, I can understand that," the Doctor said grudgingly. "At least you avoided the War."

"Yes and you didn't, from the looks of it," she said as she looked him up and down.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little, yes. Although you might have done it for fun."

"Regenerate for fun?" An eyebrow went up. "So speaks the voice of no experience."

"Ha, it's one I happily pass on, thank you very much."

"Yes I know," he replied. He shook his head slightly and then grinned at her. "Bloody woman."

Lyselle grinned back at him, then in a swirl of black material flung her arms round his neck and embraced him tightly.


	5. Last, Bar One

Rose watched the Doctor embrace the strange woman andedged away, uncertain as to what was going on. It was obvious that the Doctor knew her somehow, and it was just as obvious that they were close. Rose wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Oh erm… Lyselle," the Doctor said, untangling himself from her. "This is Rose. Rose, this is Lyselle. Ah…"

Lyselle smiled at Rose. "His latest drag-along huh? You never knew the universe held so many ways to die, did you?"

Rose found herself grinning at that. "No, it's… interesting."

"Lyselle," the Doctor said warningly.

Taking Rose by the arm, Lyselle walked away. "Shush Theta. Someone has to enlighten the poor thing. You have a selective memory."

Once a goodly distance from the Doctor, Lyselle looked at Rose. "So you've been with him how long?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Rose. "It gets confusing."

"It would," Lyselle agreed.

"I'm confused now," Rose added. "I mean, who are you?"

"My name is Lyselle," she answered. "I'm half human, half Gallifreyan."

"Galli-_what_-an?"

"Sheesh, Theta really hasn't been forthcoming has he? Gallifrey. His home world. And mine, kind of."

"The one that's been destroyed in the War?"

"Yes, the Time War. It was nasty."

"The Doctor said he was the only survivor. But you say…"

Lyselle made a vague gesture at the room. "Welcome to Haven," she said softly. "We've been rescuing refugees for years. Hiding them here. I don't know of any others that escaped Gallifrey.I was beginning to think it was just me, that even he…" She trailed off, looking over towards the Doctor. She looked back at Rose and smiled brightly. "Gallifreyan equivalent of a cockroach."

"I heard that!"

"Well stop listening. Go… poke about or something. It's what you're good at." Lyselle sighed and watched him wander off. "Theta!" She yelled as he reached the door. "Just… don't find something interesting okay? I really don't need the entertainment."

The Doctor gave her an innocent look. "Who me?"

Lyselle stuck her tongue out at him.

Rose was still confused. "Why do you call him that?"

"What? Oh. It's his name."

"His name?" Rose repeated, her voice going up. "He never said…"

"Well sort of," Lyselle said quickly. "It's more of a nickname. Irritates the hell out of him."

"Yeah but still…"

"Rose," Lyselle said softly. "I've known him for a very long time. The only reason I get away with it is because he feels responsible for me."

"Why?"

Lyselle frowned. "It's to do with the whole half human thing."

"Oh. Okay."

"Come on, let me show you around a bit. We can gossip as we go."


	6. Inside Sanctuary

"So you travel back in time and collect refugees? Why, exactly?"

"Most of the races we rescue were innocent, even ignorant of the War. They are mostly human-derivatives or other simpler creatures."

"Lesser life-forms?"

"Sort of, I guess. Where did you hear that?"

"Victorian Cardiff, of all places. We found the Gelth."

"Ah. Yes. A bitter species, that one. Although they were innocent of the War, so I suppose they have a point. Unfortunately when the powers of the universe start to shift, everyone wants to take advantage." Lyselle sighed and smiled at Rose ruefully. "Well since these… 'lesser life-forms' had nothing do to with the War, but were wiped out, we go back and rescue those that survive."

"So do you have a TARDIS then?"

Lyselle stilled, then she chuckled. "Yes, actually I do."

"Is it a blue box?"

"What? Oh, no," Lyselle shook her head and then began to giggle. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Lyselle led Rose outside. They went through a low door and into a garden area. The sky was fully dark now but the garden seemed to glow with an inner light.

"So where is it?"

"You're already in it."

"What? How did you manage that?"

"By having a fully-working model. Chameleon circuit and everything. I leave her unlocked because even if someone comes in they just think they have the garden."

"But where are the controls?"

"In the control room. If you go deep enough, you can find it."

Rose turned round slowly, staring round. "Wow," she said finally, completely awestruck. "So this is how _you_ do it. See the universe."

"In all its glory," Lyselle said dryly. "Regrettably what the brochure fails to mention is all human life is there, just not recognisable. Just because we're alien doesn't mean we can't lie and cheat and kill."

"You make it sound depressing and it's not," Rose argued. "There's lots of places that are really nice."

"And you've been to how many of those?"

"Not as many of I'd like."

Lyselle chuckled. "No? You do surprise me. Come on. Let's get back before Theta gets himself into trouble."

"Don't you trust him?" Rose asked archly.

"Not on your life."

* * *

They found the Doctor chatting away to a group of grey-skinned beings. Now the refugees realised that the new arrivals posed no danger, they were much more sociable and talking animatedly with him. Rose watched him, noticing how totally at ease he seemed.

"How do you know him?" She asked Lyselle, before she thought that her new friend might not wish to explain.

Lyselle looked over at him as well. "I was born on Earth," she told Rose quietly. "When I was about five my mother… became very ill, so I learned to look after myself. Managed it quite well for three years or so, then she died and I was all alone. One day this blue box appeared out of thin air… and the rest…" She shrugged. "I'd always felt strange, you know – odd. But until he came, I didn't realise the truth. My mother never told me and I have no idea…" There was a sigh. "Unfortunately I didn't fit in on Gallifrey any more than I had on Earth. So I took a TARDIS and disappeared. Theta had a knack of finding me though."

"So you knew he'd turn up here? Even though it was a complete accident?"

"Eventually, yes. Well I was sure at first. My confidence got a little shaken though as time went on, but while there was so much to do, I didn't have time to look for him, to find out if he was still alive…"

"But you weren't bothered by the news of your father," Rose pointed out, somewhat confused. Her own father was dead and she couldn't comprehend not giving a damn.

"My father didn't care about me, Theta did," Lyselle stated. And with it put like that Rose did understand.


	7. A Cry in the Dark

The Doctor and Rose had been chatting to Lyselle for several minutes when the head guard came running up.

"Mistress Lyselle," he panted. "The scanners have picked up a distress call."

Lyselle was all business. "Where?"

"Alpha quadrant. It's a crashed spaceship."

"Collect a small team; we'll go immediately." She looked at the Doctor, her eyes bright. "Wanna come?"

"Who me? Into an unknown and potentially dangerous situation?" He asked her. "Don't be daft – of _course_ I want to come."

"Rose?"

There was a pause. "Sure why not? Let's invent a new way to die…"

* * *

The argument over which TARDIS to take lasted a whole ten minutes. Rose gave up after about three and sat on the floor while the Doctor and Lyselle yelled at each other. They flung stupid insults at each other and eventually Rose realised that there was little in the way of an _actual_ argument and they were having a whale of a time.

At which point she got up, dusted off her backside and walked into Lyselle's with the comment that at least hers was likely to land where _and_ when they wanted.

"There was no need to quite so personal," the Doctor griped at Rose as Lyselle activated her TARDIS.

Rose just looked at him as the machine _shifted_. It made considerably less noise and there was barely a shiver as it flew through time and space. It also settled without the customary throw to the floor. She lifted her eyebrows and the Doctor stalked to the door, muttering about the duplicity of females and the fussiness of certain companions. Lyselle and Rose followed him out.

The surface was rocky, all craggy with towering structures. Above them, the sky seemed to boil and great flashes of blood-red lightning ran through the dark clouds. Not far where they had stopped was the wreckage of a grey spaceship. It smoked ominously and there was no sign of life.

"Slaver," Lyselle said in a dangerous voice.

"Slaver?" Rose echoed, not liking the sound of that.

"Yeah, it's a slave ship. We're not the only ones looking for refugees."

"I'm not sure anyone survived that," the Doctor said, eyeing the level of damage. "The distress call could be automatic."

"Well, we're not going to find out by standing here talking about it," pointed out Lyselle and started for the ship.

* * *

The inside of the slaver was the most depressing and upsetting thing Rose had ever witnessed. The bowls of the vessel were filled with cages into which the slave traders had cramped as many lost beings as they could. All were dead.

Lyselle found the crew. They were dead as well, though neither she, the Doctor or Rose could find sympathy for them.

Rose walked away as the Doctor and Lyselle tried to get the computer to work and tell them where the ship had been heading. She understood their desire to right a wrong, but she wasn't sure there was a point this time. The aliens… the _people_ were dead. They had all had lives, families, then were stolen from their homes to end up dead on a nameless rock floating in space.

A small wail echoed through the ship. Rose stopped. What was that? She listened, but silence reigned. She shrugged; she must be imagining things. However as she started walking, the cry came again, stronger this time.

Following the noise, Rose navigated the corridors of the ship. She found herself in what appeared to be a medical room. In the middle was a metal stand with clear-sided cot at the top. Inside the cot was a baby.

Rose stared at the nude humanoid child in shock. A girl. "Hello," she said softly to the baby. Not being the expert, Rose wasn't sure but the child was about six months or so. She had stopped crying and was staring at Rose with the biggest, most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. "Aww aren't you cute?"

Not trusting the baby, Rose wrapped her backside in one of the sheets and then lifted her out. She cooed into Rose's ear. Rose sat down and cuddled the baby. "Poor little thing," she said. "Here all alone. Bet you're starving aren't you?"

The baby gurgled. Rose held her close, patting her back. The pats grew slower as something slowly began to dawn on Rose. Against her shoulder was a very familiar beat. The baby had two hearts. She held the child back and stared at her sweet face. "Doctor!" She yelled.


	8. A Glimmer of Hope

They were back on Haven. Rose hadn't seen the Doctor much since she'd handed the baby over. She couldn't forget the expression on his face; the stark anger as he held the last child of his world, rescued from a slaver ship. It didn't bear thinking about, it really didn't.

The night was almost over and Rose supposed she ought to try and get some sleep while it lasted. However she'd tried once and hadn't been able to settle down. So instead she wandered around the castle aimlessly. It seemed quite endless. She wondered who had built it and why. And where they were now.

* * *

Lyselle stood in the darkness, leaning against a low wall and staring up at the sky. Anger burned in her soul, coupled with a sense of hopelessness. Hands settled on her shoulders and rubbed at the tension they found there. She sighed, wishing the knots in her stomach could be so easily dispelled.

"Some days wouldn't go right if you paid them," his voice came low by her ear.

Pain lanced through her, causing her to breath shallowly until it eased. She leant back against his hard frame. The years of separation melted away. Some things transcended time and Lyselle was suddenly unbelievably grateful for one.

"It will get better," she said, trying to put some actual belief into that statement.

The Doctor sighed in response. "You always were overly optimistic."

"And you were always overly pessimistic," she retorted, but her heart wasn't in the old argument. "I have to be optimistic," she continued darkly. "Just when I think I can't witness anything worse I do."

"Yes the day I discovered a Gallifreyan child being transported into slavery will always go down as a shining example."

"You found me," she pointed out.

"I did that."

"And we have her now. She's safe."

"That's true. A glimmer of hope after all."

"That's nice. I think I'll call her that. Hope."

He chuckled. "Oh Lyselle, you're getting all maternal."

"Heaven forbid," she said, sounding horrified at the very thought. "Shush your mouth Theta." She threw him a glare.

The Doctor laughed at her expression. "I'll behave."

"Hmm yeah. When hell freezes over."

"You don't believe me?"

"I _know_ you."

"And here was I thinking that you'd missed me." He felt her stiffen and swore silently.

"I did," she whispered. "Gods, Theta… You have no idea what I've been going through. I was so scared."

"No idea?" He replied, turned her to face him. "Lyselle I thought you were _dead_. Isn't that worse?"

She shrugged. "No… yes… I don't know." Her voice gave out as tears clogged her throat.

"I'm sorry," he said then. "I didn't mean to start an argument. Not with you, not now… I ought to go later…"

Lyselle looked up sharply. "You ought to stay… a little while."

"You know me. Hate staying still."

"Theta, for crying out loud, stay. Just a few days. Let yourself rest. Heal. You need to."

"Lyselle… please. Don't lecture me."

She stared at him. She knew from experience it was pointless trying to persuade him further. She rather reluctantly let the matter drop.

"Okay," she said finally. "Well at least you know where we are. Don't be a stranger. Or I'll hunt you down."

He looked down at her and grinned. She hugged him tightly, then planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Which was, of course, the very moment that Rose found them.


	9. Hello I Must Be Going

Rose stared at Lyselle and then at the Doctor.

"Erm…" she managed, her mind in free-fall. Lyselle and the Doctor. Only _she_ didn't call him that now, did she? Rose came to a realisation and it wasn't a good one. She backed off, then turned and ran.

"Aw crap," Lyselle muttered as she watched her friend flee. "She thinks that you and I…"

"What?"

"Oh you are hopeless. Go. Find. Sort."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

He found Rose on a parapet some twenty minutes later.

"You're very hard to find when you don't want finding," he told her as he approached.

"Well, take the hint," Rose retorted sourly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Lyselle said you were pissed at me."

"Hmm."

"Ah you are. What did I do now?"

Rose stared at the rising suns. "Nothing," she sighed.

"Lyselle said you think that she and I are… involved. Actually that wasn't exactly what she said, but that's beside the point."

"What did she say?" Rose asked carelessly. She glanced at him. He'd gone an odd shade of pink and she found her interest piqued."

"It doesn't bare repeating."

Rose giggled, despite herself. She could well imagine the terminology Lyselle had used.

"Well anyway, I thought I should let you know that we're not."

"You were kissing her."

"She was kissing me. She does it every now and then. Strange girl."

"You think that's strange?"

"Really, yeah."

"What if I did it?"

"What, kiss Lyselle?"

Rose laughed so hard she ended up coughing. "No, you silly arse. You."

The Doctor seemed to think about this for a while. "Not sure," he said finally.

She looked at him reflectively for a moment. Then swiftly, before she could change her mind, she leaned over a planted a brief kiss against his lips. He blinked at her.

"Well."

There was a long pause. "I think…"

"Yes?"

"I think we should get going." He grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

Lyselle was waiting by the TARDIS as Rose was dragged rather unceremoniously into the courtyard.

"Oh you found her, good," she said warmly. She looked at Rose carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," Rose laughed. "He kind of explained. As much as he ever does."

"That's okay then. Theta," she said to him than. "Are you sure you won't stay just a few more days."

"Nah. S'too boring and not enough near-death stuff."

Lyselle laughed. Then she hugged him and Rose. "Be careful, the pair of you. I hope we'll meet again Rose."

"Yeah, me too," Rose said, and found she really meant it.

They entered the TARDIS and seconds later it faded out.

"Goodbye Theta," Lyselle whispered to the now empty air.


End file.
